


Glasses

by Pixiedustburns



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns
Summary: Nico and levi before everything went sour.I wrote this a while ago.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own greys anatomy or any of the charecters.

There was so much blood. Nico stared down at his hands dumb struck. He was a surgeon and had seen his fair share of blood. But this time the blood on his hands belonged to Levi.  
Nico loved the clumsy nerd fiercely, so much so that he had accepted a position at Grey Sloan Hospital instead of San Francisco and had planned a special dinner to tell Levi that very evening.  
Now everything had changed. Now Nico was sitting outside an operating room where Levi was fighting for his life.  
Mama Schmitt was away visiting her sister in Georgia so Nico had left a stammering message on her voicemail.  
" Dr Kim. Dr Kim?Nico?" He snapped out of his daze as a hand waved in front of his eyes. He looked up into the concerned eyes of Dr Meredith Grey, who stood before him in surgical scrubs.  
"Dr Grey." Nico tried to stand, Meredith gently pressed his shoulder until he sank back into the chair. "How is he?" Nico asked as Metedith sat down next to him.  
"Stable. We managed to remove the bullet and repair the tear. He arrested once. But we got him back." Nico fisted his hands in his hair. Levi had arrested. He nearly lost him.  
"Can I see him?" He pleaded and Meredith's eyes softened.  
"Two minutes. He's sedated and they are taking him to ICU." Meredith patted him on the shoulder and stood up.  
"Dr Grey, thank you." Meredith nodded and walked away rubbing the back of her neck with one hand. Nico took a deep breath and found his feet, he pushed open the door to the recovery room. The nurse watching over Levi smiled at Nico and slipped away to give them privacy.  
Levi looked so small and breakable. Surrounded by machinery and wearing a hospital gown. Nico stroked his tousled brown hair and gently kissed his cheek, mindful of the oxygen tube.  
"I love you," he whispered in Levi's ear. "I love you."


	2. I'm a surgeon. Let the intern go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Levi

6 hours earlier

It had been a fairly normal day. Nico had met Levi for a French toast breakfast and coffee and the two had parted ways at the hospital entrance agreeing to meet for dinner at 8pm.  
Nico had two surgeries that morning meaning it was late afternoon before he could see the smaller brunette. Levi was on rotation and this week he was working the ER department. Nico was smiling even before he saw him. Then he realised something strange. The ER was completely still. Something that was near on impossible. Patients, nurses and Doctors all stood completely still.  
He heard the man with the gun before he saw him. He was mumbling incoherantly as he placed up and down the space that normally was the nurses hub. He was sweating immensely, eyes bloodshot, pupils blown, obviously high. Levi was standing to the right of the hub holding onto a file that Nico guessed was for the in tray. He was pale and visibly shaking.  
Nico cleared his throat softly. He needed to get Levi out of there.  
"Excuse me?" He called, aware that every one was looking at him, but keeping his eyes on the gunman.  
"Who are you?" The man demanded tapping magically on the side of his leg with his free hand. "Are you a Dr?"  
"My name is Dr Kim." Nico took small steps forward as he spoke. " I want to help you."  
"Help me. Help me!" The man laughed at the ceiling before becoming aware of the faces around them."stop fucking staring at me!" He cried spittle flying. He lunged suddenly grabbing Levi and pressing the gun to his temple. "Get down on the ground! All of you! Or I will shoot him." Around Nico patients and medical staff sank slowly to the ground. Nico focused on the gunman unable to look Levi in the eyes without losing it.  
"Ok they are down. But you need someone to get what you need. I can be that someone." Nico reasoned.  
"I already have someone." He jerked Levi toward him and the startled intern gave a small squeak of fear.  
"He is an intern. A Dr in training. I am a surgeon. I can get you what you need." Nico had been moving as he spoke and was now stood on the other side of the hub. "I will get you what you need." The gun was lowering now, at height with Levi's chest. "Just let the intern go." Nico implored. "Please." His eyes met Levi's then, he looked terrified.  
"Nico," levi whispered, "dont." No one expected the fire alarm to go off, wailing loudly while red lights flashed. The gun went off.


	3. Sun sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to levi.

The gun went off.

A man, an orderly, was fighting with the gun man, grappling for the gun. But Nico didn't care about that. He rounded the desk, falling to his knees next to Levi who was lying on the ground, a red stain rapidly spreading over his white coat and scrubs.  
"Stay with me." Nico implored, pressing his hands to the wound to stem the blood. "Stay with me baby please." Levi's eyes were wide and his hand closed around Nico's wrist. "Good Levi," Nico praised keeping eye contact. "Pretend I'm the sun sword, ok?" Nico looked up as a gurney came to a halt next to him.  
"We need to get him to the operating room one, now!" Dr Grey barked. She crouched down next to Nico.  
"Dr Kim you need to let go so we can help him." Nico shook his head. "Nico," he looked up into a confident and steady gaze. "I've got him. Let go." Nico sat back on his haunches as Levi was lifted onto the gurney, his hand falling limply from Nicos wrist. As they wheeled him rapidly from the room he sat staring at his hands covered in Levi's blood.


	4. Always my sun sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Nico. Schmico cuddles.

His chest hurt. Levi forced himself to take breath after breath. A dull pain that became sharp begged him not to. He blinked, slowly becoming aware that at some point he had lost his contacts and was now wearing his glasses. He looked around the room taking in the monitors, oxygen tube, his chest heavily bandaged and a drip that was attached to a cannula in his hand. At the foot of the bed, his head lying by Levi's feet face turned towards him with messy dark hair was Nico. Levi moved his hand gently to touch the soft dark hair.  
Nico stretched and sighed deeply before opening his eyes. They instantly found Levi's.   
" Hey," Nico sat up catching Levi's hand and dropping a kiss to his palm. "How are you feeling?"  
"What?" Levi croaked. His throat was dry. He swallowed hard feeling the ghost of a tube. Nico stood and offered him a plastic cup.  
" Water, a little, sip it." He instructed and Levi smiled against the rim of the cup. Nico set the cup down. His eyes never leaving Levi's face.  
"What happened? Was anyone else hurt?"  
"Two orderlies took down the gunman. His toxicology report was off the charts." Nico reached out and gently touched the side of Levi's face. "I nearly lost you." He whispered voice husky.  
"Hey like I would ever leave my hot surgeon boyfriend who is wearing teddy bear scrubs?"  
Nico laughed.  
" Linc loaned them to me. I need to change." Nico paused as the door to the room opened.  
"Dr Kim. Go take a shower and change your clothes." Dr grey instructed. "Next time I see you i expect something other than scrubs. I need some time with my patient. Oh and Dr Karev has ordered that you take next week off. Paid." Meredith smiled at Levi as she started checking his vitals. Nico gave Levi's hand a squeeze before turning and walking to the door.  
"Nico," Levi called and he turned to face him. "Your always my sun sword." Nico smiled and turned head high ready to face the world. Levi was going to be ok.


End file.
